Love Between Countries
by Bi Gay Straight Who Cares
Summary: Saw a request for this pairing and decided to write it.


**Author's Note: **_I saw this request and I decided to give it a shot. Fan O'Fanfic, I hope you like this._

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did, Gaara and Shino would be MINE. ) And no, I would never share them._

_By the way, this is after Gaara's demon has been taken out. (Sorry, forgot it's name.) And, this is pretty much a PWP story._

_I have no idea if this is good, it's my first fanfic. So please be nice._

Love Between Countries

(Please forgive my title fail.)

Gaara shifted in his seat as he looked over his paperwork. He looked up as the door opened, and his eye twitched slightly as he watched his sister Temari bring in more paperwork. Looking it over, the Kazekage swore silently. It _had_ to be twice the size of the last stack. Looking it over, then turning towards his desk and glaring at the paperwork still waiting to be done, Gaara made up his mind.

"Temari, I am retiring for the night. Wake me in the event of an emergency." Temari nodded in aquiescence.

"Yes Gaara, sleep well." He nodded his thanks and walked to his room. Making sure the door and windows were locked, he stripped down to his pants and lay down on the bed. Closing his eyes, Gaara began to think of _her_ and of the recent night they had shared...

* * *

It had been a hard day. The Kazekage of Sand and the Godaime Hokage of Leaf had both been trying to secure a trade deal with the leader of a small village. Since the materials Gaara and Tsunade needed were completely different, the two leaders had decided to work together and try to convince the stubborn village leader to trade with them. However, it was late. They were all tired and nothing was getting accomplished.

When Ozain suggested that they pick things up tomorrow, Gaara and Tsunade had jumped, metaphorically of course, at his offer of respite. The two leaders walked to the hotel they were both staying at and headed for Tsunade's room. Gaara looked around disinterestedly as Tsunade sat down on her bed and sighed tiredly.

"That bastard is the most stubborn person I have ever met." She complained. Gaara turned to face her. "He is trying to protect his village." He replied.

"And he's doing a commendable job, but it makes any negotiations with him difficult." She huffed irritably. Gaara hmmed in agreement. He knelt before Tsunade and took her hands in his own. She gave him a gentle smile and laid a hand on his cheek.

"I recognize that look in your eyes." She teased. His lips curved into a smirk.

"And does the Lady approve of what she sees?" Gaara asked, his voice deepening with desire. Tsunade gave him a lascivous grin.

"She does indeed."

Gaara stood up and guided her down on the bed. Using his sand, both leaders were quickly undressed. Kissing her deeply, Gaara let his hand drift down in between her legs. Tsunade moaned into his mouth as she felt his calloused fingers rub in between her wet folds with a practiced touch. Her hips bucked up into his hand as he brushed his thumb over her clitoris.

Gaara chuckled as he sat up, straddling the writhing Tsunade. Smirking deviously, he slid down her body, leaned over and replaced his fingers with his tongue. She yelled out in pleasure as he soon brought her to climax. Tsunade grabbed Gaara by the upper arm and dragged him up to face her.

"In. Me. Now." She growled. He grinned rakishly at her.

"As Milady wishes."

He spread her legs apart and slid into her in one smooth motion. Gaara groaned at the tight warmth engulfing his rigid member. Tsunade gasped out as pleasure surged through her body. She grabbed her lover and held him to her tightly, moaning as Gaara massauged her breasts and kissed his way up her neck.

Kissing him fiercely, she raked her her nails down his back, leaving long, red marks and making him cry out in ecstasy. Shifting so that he entered Tsunade at another angle, Gaara brought her to climax. He soon fell into his own as her body clenched around him tightly, the friction driving them both wild. Once done, they laid with each other for a while. Gaara spooning Tsunade with his arm over her stomach. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

Gaara sighed contentedly as he remembered that night. There had been no time for any more of their liasions, but they had both gotten Ozain to agree to trade with their countries. And in the process, earned an excellent friend in the village leader.

Picking up a piece of paper from his nightstand, Gaara read the message it held. It had been written by Naruto, an invitation for Gaara and his siblings to spend some time in Leaf. The Kazekage smirked as he read the missive. This would give him an excellent to see his first, and oldest frined again, as well as strengthen the bond between Sand and Leaf. But what truly brought a smile to his face was the thought of seeing his lover again.

His Tsunade.


End file.
